The lie
by J.d.w.r.r.z.m.m
Summary: New Ch5 My first Fanfiction ever ( have pitty) Yea party oh well read the title that it the summary R\R R\R R\R ( out of breath) R\r r\r faints
1. Default Chapter

The lie  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda if i did i would be swimming in my tank of money  
  
  
Saira was pitying link. Zelda the princess was marrying Prince delamar.  
But link knew he was evil. He could see it in his eyes when he first glanced  
at him. Those evil red burning eyes that don't have an inch of love in them. "WHY CAN'T ANY ONE SEE  
THAT," Link screamed so madly he gang every one in the forest looking at him. "Nut house," Mido said  
Every one do the crazy sign at him. "link it can't be that bad" Saira said calmly. "He's E-V-I-l, look  
at his eyes," Link yell. Every one do the crazy sign at him again. "So!! he just have ruby eyes" Saira  
Yelled. Every one do the crazy sign at her. "I just know he evil," link said in a low small voice.  
  
  
But I want to thank Shannon (AKA the Link Worshiper, AKA the Twisted One) she have the best storys and i  
wanted to do something like hers so i did that why this is my first fanfiction i have 2 bros if they saw me doing  
a fanfiction i will never hear the end of it so thank you for you help 


	2. 2

THE LIE  
  
  
Ch 2  
Disclaimer same as before  
  
  
framed  
link was invited to Zelda and HIM wedded   
Later that day Link got a letter  
  
Dear Link:   
You are not to be seen with Zelda if you are it will mean death for you  
So don't touch her   
Impa  
  
"Oh great now Impa hate me," link said sadly  
"Let see Zelda, him, Impa, and the king Hate me,"said Link  
"The gods must like me," Link said  
  
The next day.....  
"Hey link someone want to see you,"! Someone said in a worried tone  
"What,"... link said. They was guards out. He walked up to them. "you are under arrest" the guard  
said evily. "What charge,"?!?!?!? Link yelled "For touching zelda,"The guard  
said evilly. "Ha....,". Was all he could say before he was knock out cold  
  
Link waked up to the sound of oooo and ahhhhhh. He still felt dizzy  
He open his eyes he was not in a cell he was in the throne room tied to a chair.  
"DAMN IT DAMN HIM DAMN ALL OF YOU LET ME GO I DID NOT TOUCH ZE....," HE WAS BEING GAGGED TO STOP HIM FROM  
TALKING BUT WHY the guards let him say all that stuff but not Zelda.....  
  
I going to end it there see yea 


	3. 3

The lie CH3  
  
Foreword-I like to thank the people that read my story please R\R  
Disclaimer-I OWN LINK AND ZELDA AND HYRULE HAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAA. Mmm sorry about that I dont own Zelda DUH!  
  
"Why wont they let me say Zelda,"? Link said in a tiny tone.  
They undid the gag.  
"Ze....,". Link try to say. He was gagged again.  
They undid the gag.  
"Well, well look what we have here," said a strange voice.  
"Delamar,"!!!!! Link screamed so loud the guards gagged him again.  
"Don't mind him my love," Delamar said to Zelda who was setting in a far   
corner. Zelda didn't say anything like she didn't love him. " Why did   
Zelda look like a girl who didn't sleep in forever when he said that,"?  
Link thinked. He spied a new, not printed newspaper at that table next to him.....  
  
King murder  
by Delamar  
  
Link murder the king today. The King was found dead with the Master Sword  
Into hearth. Link own the sword so he kill him. We are very sorry to  
say this please be by the castle to watch him die very slowly. (con. on 59)  
  
"I DIDN'T KI......," He was gagged again and this time they didn't let go.  
"The newspaper was not real. He must of show Zelda it to cover up when Delamar kill the king because of the   
picture in it was a fake Master sword. The hilt was diffent. He was going to kill him for touching Zelda.  
but Zelda didn't know it so he lied that it,"  
  
  
"So think you can kill the king and get away with it," Delamar said in an evil snake like tone.  
"u no u did duh murder," link try to say why being gagged.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH,". Delamar laughed.  
"upit." Link try to said.  
"WHAT,"??? Delamar said. ( Bat man Comic book Slap).  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh my hand!!! You @$$ hole,". Howled Delamar.  
"u so eek (you so weak)," Link said. "HaaaaahaaaaaaaHAAAAAHAAA,". Zelda laugh.  
"That's it," Delamar screamed as he undid his sword. "You dying,".  
  
  
  
THAT's ALL.  
Turn in next day for a exciting show of THE LIE (When Link dies in the game music)  
  
Some of you know my name was link lover now it jdwrrzmm  
This is the story but i am the same guy  
  
Link-: Give me more "BAD" words.  
Link lover-: No!!  
link lover-: Put down that sword!!!  
Link-: Will you?  
Link lover: Ok!!!!!!  
Link: Now Give me a sex part with zelda  
Link lover: No you get Ruto.  
Jdwrrzmm: Why is link lover Head is chop off???  
Link (shugges shoulders)  
Jdwrrzmm: Guess I got to take over.  
Link: will you give me a sex part with Zelda.  
Link: where did he go? 


	4. 4

The lie  
Ch4  
  
Delemar took an unpercut at him. Link tilted the chair to his feet and did a 180. The sword hit  
the ropes snaping them into two. The two guards undid there sword. Link picked up the chair and   
did a 900 with it. Link k.o. them both. Link dashed towards the exit. Too late a HUGE ax dude.  
The guard too a overcut from him head. Link just went on runing. Link jump and landed on the ax but he went on  
runing (if you played dark part of sonic 2 for Dreamcast when eggman sent of the egg golem, Sonic  
jump on his fist to his head). He was free not just right now. The Bow men took fire at him.   
"Ahha,"! Link scremed as a arrow slice him down the neck. Dark red sticky blood came down his neck.  
Link sharp ears went up. He could hear the air breaking around him. Link divebomb of the way.   
A arrow slice his hat. Link looked around. He saw a horsemen to his right. Link pulled out a arrow  
and stabed him. He fell of to the ground. Link divedbomb to grab the neck of the horse. He made it  
and was twisting, spining, and making so much dirt he couldn't see. He sliped of the horse into a pond.  
Where was he?? "Link!" Yelled a angery voice. "I so dead." Link said.  
  
  
  
"You Killed the king you *@3!@@#3+-+!@#$$$##@$$%^0^%$##$$##-----------BEEP!!!!!!" Yelled Saria.  
"Impa told all of us you killed the king,"!!!! Screamed Saria. "I did not,"!! Screamed Link  
"Imp," Saria Try to say  
"Buzz," Link said when he didn't want to hear her  
"She," Saria Try to say  
"Buzz," Link said  
"Told," Saria Try to say  
"Buzz," Link said  
"Us," Saria Try to say  
"Buzzzzzzzzzz," Link said  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP LINK,"  
"Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP." Link mocked  
"You." ! Saria yelled  
"You." ! Link yelled   
"You." ! Saria yelled   
"You." ! Link yelled  
"You." ! Saria yelled   
"You." ! Link yelled  
"You." ! Saria yelled  
"Didn't you see anything driffent about Impa?" Link asked "She kind of talk like a robotit tone."  
Saira said.  
"Soooooooooo!" Saria yell  
"She being mind contron."  
"She is." He Yelled  
"She not." She yelled.  
"She is." He Yelled  
"She not." She yelled.  
"She is." He Yelled  
"She not." She yelled.  
"She is." He Yelled  
"She not." She yelled.  
  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
"Delemar!" Link Yelled  
  
" Link." A small weak voice said  
" ZELDA!!!!!" LINK YELLED 


	5. 5

The lie.  
  
Ch5  
  
Fore-word - Sorry for makeing it Emc=2 at the end but you may need to read it 2 times  
  
Zelda was badly beaten. She have a deep wound from her eye to here cheeks. Blood ran down here hair. It was red now. She only look like a hell girl who been badly beating. There was Zelda dairy was on the floor. It must of had something of some else then him in it that love her or she loved. What he just did was more then he could handle. He kicked her into the stomata "ahhhhAhhhhhAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Link eyes turn from loving and caring blue to deep red with burning HATE. His fingles nails diged into his skin.  
  
With thinking he punch him so hard that the leaves on the ground moved up then down! Delemar flew back about 10 feet away from Link. He would of went farther if his tree house wasn't there. "Guards get him!" he yelled for someone who hit a tree house from 10 feet. Link pick up a short stick. A guard came at him. He tried to swing from one side to one. Link ducked and hit him in the feet. He K.O. him. Link pick up his cheap sword. A guard came at him. Link flip over him and cause a huge gash in his back. "AhhhhhhhAHHHH!" The guard screamed as the razor sharp sword went down his back. One more guard left but this had 2 kick ass swords that was about 10,000 rubys each. They was, well let say it could cut stone with a swing. They charged at each other. The guard did a inside swing Link duck and took a shot at his legs. He fell over, DEAD! "That was too easy!" Link look over at Zelda. She wasn't dead. Link ran over to her. Link ran over to her she took out his only farie(When the evil was defeated they went Bye bye). He open it it went around Zelda. Her Hair was still red but she would live. He heard a humming. Delemar was a wizard! He had on his hands a blinding blue 5 ft orb of power! " Let see if you can live this!" YELLED DELEMAR. He shot it. He was about a good 30ft away. 25ft 20ft 15ft 10ft Link saw a dead body on his foot. 5ft 4ft 3ft. Link could feel the strong heat. 2ft Link kick the dead body up into the air to take the blast. 1ft, BOOM! It hitted and Link was wearing his new red tunic and hat. Link got one of those kick ass swords. Delemar launched a full scale attack on him. Link got both of the swords. Link would try to cause a power ball to hit his sword and every one after that would be held in the sword then he can shot it back at him. He shot 5 large power balls, 20 mini power balls and acid raid. Now the hard part to do the acid rain and that was Hard. He would hit the rain with the power in his sword to the acid rain clearing that spot. But what about Zelda. He would risk it for her. She was still asleep. He fired. Link charged The acid rain was coming down. He shot above Zelda head clearing the way for her. She was safe. Link dive-bomb. Too late! The rain pour down on him stinging his skin. Dark blood pour down. Link landed near Zelda. He waked Zelda up. Zelda open here eyes she knew that Link was still alive but wasn't for long. She had to Finnish what Link trying to do. KILL DELEMAR!!! 


End file.
